Even in Death
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Tony Almeida was utterly surprised. He was expecting to be visited, of course, but it never crossed his mind that would be by the person standing right in front of him.


**Author's note: **Hey, guys!

First of all, I have to say that English is not my first language. It's Portuguese. But since I love English so much and I always wanted to write a fic in English, I decided to give it a try.

While you read it, you will easily notice that I'm a huge fan of Tony and Michelle. And once in a while I feel the need to write down something about them.

And before I let you read it, I want to thank **LittleLatina** for her awesome beta work. You know I wouldn't write this story without you to support me. Thank you a lot, sweetie.

Oh, and Even in Death by Evanescence definitely inspired me on this story. I truly hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.

**Warning:** Spoilers for season 7.

* * *

**Even in Death  
****Tony & Michelle  
Angst**

Tony Almeida was utterly surprised.

It wasn't because he had a visit. No. He was expecting to see Renee Walker. The woman would probably come to yell at him. To accuse him for Larry's murder. And, of course, to promise him he would pay for that. For all he had done during that day two weeks ago.

Or maybe Chloe would show up. In her aggressive way, she would blame him for Bill's death. She would, and he was damn sure about it, tell him he used her. Used her skills and their friendship to fight for a cause she would never, ever, believe or support. But one could only understand what a revenge means if this person truly lost something, right? He could understand her anger.

He was even expecting to be visited by Jack Bauer. Even though he was almost dying the last time they were together, throughout the years Tony had witnessed this man raise from the dead more than once. As far as he knew, Jack Bauer could do almost everything.

It never crossed his mind that would be the person standing on the other side right in front of him through the glass. And he knew it wouldn't cross his mind not in a million years. Not _him_. Not there.

"Tony? It's me. Danny." – The other man said carefully as If he was speaking to a child.

_Michelle's brother._

But the man didn't say another word. Maybe just like Tony, the simple mention of her name was enough to make her death more real. More tangible. More… vivid.

"Danny?"

No. It couldn't be real. His brother-in-law for so many years couldn't be right there. Right in front of his eyes. His _empty_ eyes.

Since the day she died, he felt just like that. Empty. Lost. When Jack held him in his arms, he was ready to go. Ready to meet her wherever she was. But then, life had to prove itself a bitch, bringing him back to his shattered world. His shattered life.

"What are you doing here?"

Danny indicated the chairs with his head, and both men sat down. They locked eyes for a moment and after starting to speak, Michelle's brother focused his eyes at a dead point behind Tony's shoulder.

"Honestly? I have no idea why I'm here."

He let out a tired laugh, feeling like an idiot for the first time since he found himself surrounded by those walls.

Tony waited patiently and while he did that, his dark brown eyes stared at Danny's face. He and Michelle didn't have much in common. Not even their eyes were similar. He felt his heart breaking even more when her eyes instantly appeared in his mind. He always loved her eyes. The way he could always read her through them, see who she really was. Not the though, amazing federal agent, but the caring, lovely woman she would ever be. How they shone when she was happy, never failing to bring a genuine smile up to his lips. Sometimes it was all he needed after a bad day at work.

"I'm not here to blame you. That much I know."

Danny's voice brought him back to reality and he hoped his eyes weren't filled with tears.

"No?"

And again, he was surprised. He was waiting the day Michelle's brother would come to him, pointing fingers and telling him he was the responsible for everything that had happened to her. For her dangerous life. For her bad times. For her death.

"They are saying you did all of what you did because of her." – Their eyes locked again and this time, Danny didn't look away. – "Is that true?"

"Yes." – It was so sincere no one could ever doubt his words. – "I found the man responsible for killing Mich… her. I needed to do what I did to get to him. I didn't have another choice."

"You just could have let it go."

But even Danny knew the man in front of him couldn't do that. When they first met, after that incident that took place at CTU, they didn't get along as well as Michelle had hoped. In fact, Danny had tried telling her she shouldn't be dating her own boss or anyone else from work for that matter.

They had been together for almost three months when they met for the second time. They were chatting, so they didn't see Danny walking toward them. He heard his sister's laughter and stopped a few feet away. It was so full of joy. Tony seemed to have stopped as well, looking at her as If she was the most precious thing he had ever laid his eyes on. They stared at each other for a whole minute, not saying a single word. It was such an intimate moment Danny felt like he was an intruder. A voyeur.

_"You don't have to be so jealous, Michelle. The waitress was just being nice."_

_ "Nice?!" – She leaned in, almost touching his forehead with hers. – "She was hitting on my man, okay?"_

_ It was his turn to laugh out loud._

_ "C'mon, Michelle. She wasn't."_

_ "You know she was, Almeida. And you're enjoying all of this way too much."_

_ "You're adorable, you know that, right? I only have eyes for you, sweetheart."_

And then, he cupped one side of her face with his hand, looking at her face as If he was memorizing it. Adoring it. Worshiping it. _Her_. From that moment on, Danny knew her sister had found the one.

"I couldn't just let it go." – His brother-in-law nodded. – "They killed her…" – He felt his throat close, his emotions finally coming up to surface. – "They murdered my wife right in front of my eyes and went on living their fucking lives as if none of that had ever happened. How can anyone let this go?"

There was rage in his voice. Danny also noticed his eyes filling with tears, his lips trembling a little.

"I promised myself I would find those bastards and then I would make them pay for what they did." - Tony closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the tears streaming down his face. – "You know, I can still feel her in my arms." – His voice was so low that it was barely audible for Danny. – "Her lifeless body so close to mine. I still can…" – He took a deep breath before continuing. – "I still can feel her heart beating one last time. Her last pulsation on my finger."

Michelle's brother felt his own tears clouding his vision.

"And every night, every damn night since she's gone, I had to cry myself to sleep. Until today, every time I close my eyes she is there, smiling at me. And during all these years, I tried to stop myself; I tried to tell myself that what I was doing was wrong, that I shouldn't kill innocent American people just because some of us are evil. Because _I_ lost something. It was selfish and I know If her… If Michelle was here, she would be very disappointed in me." – Tony looked his brother-in-law right straight in the eyes. – "But what I lost, Danny, what I lost was my everything."

"I'm so sorry, Tony."

And then, the man who seemed dangerous when they first started that conversation, now looked like just a lost child. In that man's eyes, after saying his last words, Danny was able to see the same devotion of so many years ago. The same love he would forever feel for her. His sister.

"There's something you need to know, Danny."

"What are you talking about?"

"Michelle was pregnant."

A dead silence fell between them and for a brief moment, Tony could swear he saw revenge in the other man's eyes.

"She… Michelle was pregnant when they killed her?"

"Ye-yes."

"Oh God." – He put his head on his hands, not knowing what else to say or think. Her death suddenly was twice as bad. A child? A nephew or a niece? – "I… I didn't know."

"We were planning on telling you when you next visited us. But…" – He trailed off and remained silent while his company recomposed himself.

"I really can't blame you, Tony. In fact, I don't even know If I can judge you." – Tony nodded. – "You lost your wife and the mother of your child. I… I don't know what I would do if I lost it too. It's..." – Danny wished he could shake hands with her sister's husband. – "I can see the pain in your eyes, Tony. But I can also see how much you still love my sister."

"I'll love her forever."

"I'm sure you will." – Danny smiled, a tiny smiled of contentment. If it was possible, he was happier now than when he walked into that place. He didn't know what to expect from his adventure but he surely wasn't expecting seeing such a devoted man. He obviously couldn't bring Michelle back but looking at Tony and realizing all he had done for her, somehow he made her alive. – "Your love for my sister, your devotion, Tony, it all makes her alive."

Tony opened his mouth but he didn't find any word to describe how much Danny's words meant to him.

"They took her away from me. I was just trying to bring her back home."

"You did it, somehow. I'm truly glad to see Michelle found true love before dying."

"I…" – Tony smiled, a tiny, shy smile. – "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." – Danny stood up, ready to go home. – "Thank you for your honesty."

"Thank you for your understanding."

"People should learn something from your story."

"Only if they can feel the way Michelle and I felt." – Tony also stood; ready to go back to his solitary world. – "People die, Danny, but real love is forever."


End file.
